


Hold Me Close As I Go

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [17]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dancing, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Slow Dancing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: After Steve takes one hit too many, Steve and Tony share their last dance.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Team Angst





	Hold Me Close As I Go

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Dancing” [O3]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** Soulmates. Stark men are made of Iron. You gave me a home. I Remember.

Tony rocks Steve back and forth in his arms in a slow dance. Doing his best to ignore how slick and slippery his armour was with Steve’s blood.

This was going to be their last dance.

“Don’t look so sad, Tony. It’s going to be alright” Steve whispers.

“It wasn’t meant to end like this. We were-…” Tony buries his face in Steve’s shoulder, to hide his sobs.

“Meant to ride off into the sunset? That was never going to be us, sweetheart. Don’t cry. I had a good life. A happy one.” Steve says. “You gave me a h-home. A purpose. A reason to continue fighting when things get hard. There is nothing in this world I am more thankful for th-than you, Tony Stark. You’re my light in this world, guiding me. I love you, so much”

“I remember” Tony chokes on his tears. “I remember hearing those words somewhere before”

Steve gives him a weak laugh, “my wedding vows”. With a trebling hand Steve reaches up to wipe the tears from his face.

On his wrist his soul-mark burns as Steve slips further away from him.

He will get over this. Stark men are made of iron.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
